1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to automatic mounting apparatuses, and especially to a mounting apparatus mounting a clamping ring to a connecting piece automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, in assembly of a collapsible device, such as a notebook computer or a clamshell mobile phone, a connecting piece is generally needed to connect two components of the collapsible device, with a shaft of the connecting piece being clamped with a snap ring for preventing the components from disengaging from the connecting piece.
Normally, the snap ring is manually mounted to the shaft of the connecting piece. However, it is quite inconvenient and inefficient to manually mount the snap ring to the connecting piece, and in this process, the operators can easily become tired. Moreover, in manual operation, the snap ring is too small to be easily handled, and may even stick to hands, which is inconvenient for the operators.